Subterranean deposits of coal, also referred to as coal beds, contain substantial quantities of entrained resources, such as natural gas (including methane gas or any other naturally occurring gases). Production and use of natural gas from coal deposits has occurred for many years. However, substantial obstacles have frustrated more extensive development and use of natural gas deposits in coal beds.
One such obstacle is the separation of the gas from the liquid and solids during production. Above ground separation systems are sometimes utilized. In addition, gas anchors have sometimes been used for this function in coal bed methane production.